Renesmee hates Jacob!
by haileybean1355
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are made for eachother, so why does she hate him so much? And what happens when she finds out that Jacob imprinted on her? I know you hear this all the time, but... First Fanfic! Plz R&R!


A/N: sorry I kind of suck at summaries  but, anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and feel free to criticize if you think it sucks :D

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Renesmee's POV **

I looked over at Jacob and narrowed my eyes. _Stupid mutt, _I thought, and sighed. Of course _he_ had to be my lab partner. _Ugh._

"Can I borrow a pencil?" I whispered through my teeth, hardly bothering to look at him. He smiled warmly and it lit up his whole face.

"Sure," he whispered happily. That was one thing I absolutely never understood. Even though I refused to be with him, he was always so nice to me. Even though he knew I hated him, he still came over to see me every day. Of course, I only turned him down because they've all sort of always _expected_ me to be with him when I came of age. I guess he was pretty surprised when I showed him how I felt with my abnormal power. I just…I felt so immobilized, like I had no choice. Like I wasn't _allowed _to be with anyone else.

But, just because I refused to be with him didn't mean I didn't want to.

He bent down and unzipped the front pocket of his backpack, pulling out a wooden pencil. He was using a mechanical pencil, of course. I sort of half expected him to take the wooden pencil and give me the mechanical one, but that didn't stop me from being slightly surprised when he did. That was another thing. He always did everything better for me than for himself when it came to it, too. I quickly snatched the pencil, not wanting him to see how much that really meant to me. _Why can't more guys be like him? _I thought. _Or, rather, why does it have to be him? And why am I so flattered by a friggin pencil? It's a pen-cil! Get-it-through-your-stu-pid-head!!!_

"Thanks," I whispered with a little less venom than before. He just smiled and nodded eagerly.

"_What are the diatomic elements?"_

Stupid quiz. It was so easy. Like eighth grade all over again.

"_The diatomic elements are: Hydrogen, Oxygen, Nitrogen, Fluorine, Chlorine, Bromine, Iodine, and Astatine"._

When the period was over, I shoved my folder in my backpack and handed the pencil back to Jacob.

"Here," I said quickly. He shrugged.

"Keep it."

"I'll pass," I said, clenching my teeth. He was really starting to get on my nerves. Why did he have to be so perfect?

He raised his eyebrow. "Won't you need it for your next class?" he teased. I really wished he wouldn't flirt with me, it was hard enough for me as it was. I swallowed and bit my tongue.

"Not that I sit next to you in every class or anything," I said sarcastically. Why, why, why?

"Yeah, but you'll just have to ask me for it again, and I don't think you want that, do you?" I narrowed my eyes. Good point.

"Fine," I said, shoving it into my backpack.

What was with that look he always had in his eyes whenever he looked at me? And—I hated to admit this to myself, but—why did I like it? Something was up with him. Something my parents decided they didn't want me to know about. _I mean, they would've told me already…right?_ I pondered this until the second bell rang and then rushed to class.

During lunch, I decided that, since I was positive my parents wouldn't tell me anything, I would ask Alice about it.

I pulled Alice away from our usual table to talk to her.

"Alice, I know something's going on with Jacob that everyone refuses to tell me about, and I just want to know already. Please tell me, Alice," I plead.

"Er, what?" she asked, sounding confused, which was something new for her.

"I mean the way he looks at me it's like…like…" I couldn't explain it, so I decided to show her.

She sighed. "Alright, Nessie, I'm tired of keeping this from you, and I agree. You deserve to know," she admitted. Finally, I would get some answers.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Alice." And then I waited.

"So…?"

"Actually, Nessie, I think we should talk about this later."

"But…But I thought…"

"We'll talk about it today…just…later." She smiled. "I promise."

I smiled back at her. "Alright. I think I can handle that."

She winked and then we walked back to our table.


End file.
